Things To Do
by saturnspell
Summary: A Shy Hugo, a beautiful girl, a note from Ron, how does it all play together? Safe, harmless, fluffy drabble


Things To Do

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just live in their world.

"…to make the Warming Draught, one must stun the meal worms before cutting and then…"

Hugo Weasley struggled to stay focused on the lesson, but to no avail. It wasn't that he was bored or tired; in fact he quite enjoyed Professor Slitbowls Potions class. His attention kept returning to Lenora Elderwood, the tall, pretty, blond 5th year Ravenclaw, who was sitting one row up and one row to his right in the damp dungeon room. As if on queue, she turned and rolled her eyes and made a yawning gesture, tilting her golden head at Slitbowl. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"…When using the quicksilver be sure that only two drops are used and that your wand moves in a left to right motion…"

Since their mutual best friends were dating, Hugo and Lenora or Lyn as he liked to call her, had found themselves spending more and more time together. Their initial collective shyness had dissolved into an easygoing friendship. They both had loads of things in common such as a love of wizard's chess, Quidditch, reading and pranks. While Lyn wasn't quite in the same league as Albus or Lilly, when it came to pulling pranks, she could hold her own and could laugh at herself. Hugo was now struggling with his growing feelings towards his friend. He wanted desperately to ask her on a date to Hogsmeade on the weekend, but he found himself unable to do so. He was just too shy around Lyn when it came to that subject.

"Mr. Weasley, are you playing attention?"

"Yes sir!" Hugo blurted out automatically, catching Lyn watching him, his ears going red.

"Then why isn't your book open to page 734?" "Slitbowl murmured in a deep rumbling voice.

'"Sorry Sir"

Hugo quickly scrambled through his backpack, only to discovered that he hadn't brought his Potions book.

"Professor? I've seem to have left my book in the dorm." He said with a trace of embarrassment. Lyn's blue eyes were wide adding to his discomfort.

"Just take one off the shelf Mr. Weasley. Next time it will cost your house ten points" He droned and then returned to his lesson. " The spider silk must be treated with care…"

Hugo hurried to catch up with the lesson. He grabbed a book, turned to the proper page and started to read through the ingredients. He quickly got a fire going under his cauldron and helped his table partner do the same. It was while he was rereading the ingredients that he noticed a small piece of parchment stuck down the spine of his book. Curiosity got the better of him and he fished the paper out and deftly stuffed it into his robes. He got up and started to collect the necessary materials for the potion from the various shelves and cupboards. He managed to brush against Lyn in the process, causing him to blush and a small shiver to go up and down his spine.

"Man if I could only somehow tell her how I feel," Hugo mused to himself.

He put his attention back to the potion and got down to the task. He wasn't worried about making the Warming Draught. He had seen his mother make it several times at home and he had memorized her additions and variations to the basic formula. While he wasn't as gifted as his sister Rose, no one was that talented, except maybe their mother, Hugo was not slouch when it came to Potions. He did have some natural skills.

He snuck by Lyn who was doing OK with her potion and whispered to her.

"Use the blue spider silk and five drops of maple sap. It will set faster and maintain the proper temperature longer." He winked and nodded to his potion, which was already starting to give off the correct amount of steam.

She nodded and gave him a bright smile and immediately followed his advice.

While alone at the back of the classroom, Hugo took a quick glance at the piece of parchment. He nearly cried out when he saw the handwriting. It was his father's!

He hastily read the note. It was a To Do List.

Do Laundry

Find missing socks – see Harry?

Owl Mom and Dad for some $ - Hogsmeade

** ASK H. TO THE YULEBALL

Study for Potions test

Hugo grimaced a bit at number four on the list. Everybody in the whole Weasley family knew how that one had played out. His dad had asked his mom out too late and she had gone to the Yuleball with Viktor Krum, much to his dad's jealousy and disappointment. The row between them at the ball was the stuff of legends. It did give a hint of their true feelings towards each other but it would take years, a lot of hard feelings, bruised emotions and a war to get them to finally admit them to each other.

"At least it had ended happy," Hugo thought. But he knew that his dad regretted not asking his mother sooner.

As he added the remaining items to the boiling cauldron, Hugo thought about his father, the Yuleball and a conversation that they had had last summer.

Hugo had found his dad sitting by himself down by the pond at the Burrow, enjoying the summer sun. He plucked up enough courage to ask a question that had been bugging him for months.

"Dad, why didn't you ask mom to the Yuleball sooner?" He spoke softly. He hoped he would get the answer and that he wouldn't upset his father.

Ron smiled at his son. " I was afraid, insecure with myself, my abilities. I really didn't think I was much of anything. I did think that your mom might have had a bit of a fancy for me but why should she want me? I thought I was nothing special, compared to Harry or Krum or just about anyone else. I really do regret not asking her out." He said slowly.

"But it all work out dad." Hugo replied, trying his best to comfort his father.

"I know it did son but I think and NEVER say this to your mother or anyone else for that matter. If I had asked her, I probably wouldn't have left when we were searching for the Horcruxes."

" What? Why?"

"You see that Horcrux dug into my mind and heart and dredged up all my insecurities and built on them. If I had asked your mom out, I'd had been more stable, better able to take the Horcrux's dark magic. So there's a lesson for you Hugo, don't let you insecurities stop you. Go for your dreams, just be smart about them. OK?"

"Yeah, dad, OK." He was puzzled by his dad's comments but had decided not to pursue the topic.

Slitbowl's voice cut back in as he checked each potion. "Well done Mr. Weasley. Your potion is still holding the correct temperature and the vapors are the right colour and aroma, ten points to Gryfinddor. That's our time, class. Remember your essay on Uncommon Poisons and Cures is due at the end of the week. Enjoy the rest of your day."

As the students filed out of the dank classroom, Hugo, with the memory of his father's words in his head, made a decision. He spotted Lyn up ahead with a few of her friends. He weaved through the crowd and called out to her.

"Hey Lyn, Lyn could I talk to you for a sec?"

Lyn smiled at the sound of Hugo's deep rumbling voice and turned towards him. "Sure."

"Alone?" Hugo faltered slightly, his ears a light shade of Weasley pink.

"OK" She broke away from her friends who were staring at them with some questioning looks. They found an empty spot against a wall.

"Hey thanks again for that Potions tip. I don't know how I'd survive in that class without your help." Lyn said softly, her own face starting to show a blush. "So what's up?"

Hugo took a breath and went for it. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade on the weekend, with me? Just with me. As a …date?" He waited for her response. It seemed to take ages but it was only a split second.

"YES!" Lyn practically shouted the reply, her face as red as Hugo's. "I mean sure, that would be nice, fantastic." She backpedaled, trying to maintain some cool. She'd been hoping he felt the way she did. Now she knew for sure. "Meet me in the Great Hall at 10:00 am and we'll go into town together and hang out and do stuff together…" Lyn realized she was starting to babble so she shut her mouth and just smiled. Hugo looked a bit confused too, but he too had a huge grin on his face. Lyn quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheek and darted away as the warning bell rang.

"Gotta Go, Divinations class. See you later Hugo!" She practically bounced up the stairs to her waiting and shocked looking friends. Their voices quickly a flurry of sounds and exclamations.

Hugo touched his cheek, still moist from her kiss. He was in a daze. "Thanks dad," he whispered to himself and made his way to the Study Hall. He too bounced up the stairs; his own To Do List was now almost done.

Reviews?

I know Ron wouldn't have written a list but I needed it for the story.


End file.
